Galletas con mermelada
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Porque si Tadokoro tuviera que compararse con alguno de sus productos probablemente elegiría un bollo grande y muy cargado. Naruko probablemente sería una galletita, pero eso no era nada malo. Al contrario.


Spoilers tras la Inter High.

 _Disclaimer: Yowamushi pedal y sus increíbles personajes pertenecen a Wataru Watanabe-sensei._

* * *

 **Galletas** **con** **mermelada**

* * *

La panadería estaba bastante tranquila ese día. Era domingo por la mañana y Tadokoro pensaba que excepto aquellos que tuvieran actividades o trabajo que hacer, la mayoría de personas estarían durmiendo. Sin embargo él veía completamente normal el hecho de madrugar, no solo porque se ocupara de la panadería junto a sus padres sino porque seguía madrugando por inercia los días que no necesitaba hacerlo. Se despertaba temprano, cogía su bicicleta de carreras y se iba a correr. Bajaba sus manos hasta la parte baja del manillar y disfrutaba esprintando en las rectas. Pese a que ya no compitiera. No importaba, las ganas de montar nunca se le acababan aunque echara algo de menos la adrenalina y la tensión de las competiciones. La euforia al cruzar la línea de meta.

Acababa de sentarse tras el mostrador después de haber guardado la retribución de la señora que siempre iba a comprar a su establecimiento, cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Jin se levantó para saludar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una sonrisa se había extendido en su rostro. Conocía esa cabellera roja demasiado bien.

—Vaya, viejo, no pensaba que el domingo por la mañana también te ocuparas tú de la panadería —comentó Naruko con el típico tono burlesco que usaba con Tadokoro e Imaizumi. Por supuesto con ese acento de Osaka que nunca le abandonaría.

—Madrugar me sienta muy bien. Además soy yo el que está sorprendido de que ya estés en andas.

Naruko sonrió mientras miraba con atención la vitrina llena de pasteles con chocolate, y otros ingredientes que estaba delante de él, en el mostrador donde Tadokoro se encontraba. Sus ojos viajaban de un lado a otro; pasteles con crema, con nata, con chocolate, con ambas. Miles de dulces típicos japoneses y algunos occidentales. También había galletas y varios tipos de pan y bollos. Todo eso se encontraba en la vitrina y Naruko no podía evitar pensar que era normal que Tadokoro comiera tanto si tenía tales tentaciones en su propia casa.

—Por supuesto, viejo. Tengo que entrenar duro y hoy hacía una mañana maravillosa para ello —expresó Naruko alargando la palabra «maravillosa» mientras cerraba los ojos y asentía con la cabeza para reforzar su motivo.

Tadokoro se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa divertida en la cara. Naruko no parecía cambiar nunca. Hacía solo unas pocas semanas desde que vio a Naruko entrar por primera vez en su panadería. No era algo que se esperara y se sorprendió al verle allí, de hecho, ni sabía que conociera el lugar donde estaba su casa y su negocio familiar. Ese día Shōkichi se plantó de forma desinteresada, fingiendo sorpresa por encontrarse a su antiguo compañero de instituto y club ahí. Sorpresa que Jin no se tragó pues se notaba claramente que mentía. Hablaron de ciclismo —como siempre—, del club y de los nuevos estudiantes. Naruko compró bastantes bollos y luego se fue. Jin mentiría si dijera que no le alegró la visita de Naruko, ese chico y él habían mantenido una rivalidad dentro de su propio equipo pero ambos se admiraban y respetaban mucho más allá de lo que ambos aceptaban. Pero eso era algo que ambas partes sabían así que no había necesidad de expresarlo. Eran esprínteres y conocían mejor que nadie los sentimientos y la pasión del contrarío. Sus competencias animaban sus días de instituto y entrenamientos, y hasta en la _Inter High_ tuvieron ratos para competir entre ellos.

Sin embargo Tadokoro no pensaba que se fuera a repetir. Fue algo bonito ver a su compañero un rato pero nada más. Sin embargo a la semana siguiente Naruko volvió a ir. Alegó que los bollos de esa panadería estaban my buenos y que quería repetir. Tadokoro hinchó el pecho, porque por supuesto sus productos eran los mejores, y luego se rió escandalosamente haciendo que Shōkichi se quejara. Jin no llegó a escuchar cómo dijo que se reía como un viejo loco o que era desagradable y que espantaría a la clientela. Jin se rió pensando que ese pequeñín de cabeza roja era demasiado sentimental. Si estaba ahí, si iba a ir cada semana, era porque le echaba de menos. Y Tadokoro lo entendía. Porque él mismo echaba de menos a ese chico y a todo el club de ciclismo.

Habían prometido reunirse alguna vez pero decirlo era infinitamente más fácil que cumplirlo. Con Makishima en Inglaterra las reuniones estaban prácticamente aseguradas sin él, aunque por supuesto cada vez que Makishima viajara a Japón todos se pelearían por pasar un rato con él. Tendrían que turnárselo junto con Toudou, ya que todos echaban demasiado de menos a ese chico de pelo raro y sonrisa inquietante que se hacía querer cuando llegabas a conocerle. Kinjou estaba estudiando y ocupado con el ciclismo en la universidad. Los chicos de segundo que ahora estaban en tercero y los novatos ahora de segundo, estaban entrenando para la _Inter High_. No era tan fácil volver a verse, aunque lo harían sin duda. Daba igual cuanto costara, Kinjou y Tadokoro tenían claro que irían a apoyar a Sohoku en la _Inter High_. Si Makishima podía viajar en esos días, sin duda iría con ellos.

Así que ver a Naruko en su panadería se había convertido en algo normal para Tadokoro. El chico le contaba cómo iba todo por el club y presumía de su mejora, de sus nuevas ruedas, de las veces que conseguía adelantar a Imaizumi y de sus frustraciones con lo genial que era «Callado-senpai». Esto último alegraba especialmente a Tadokoro quien fue mentor y modelo a seguir para Aoyagi. Sin embargo no se posicionaba de parte de ninguno, simplemente se permitía pensar que aún sin él, las rectas y los esprín de la _Inter High_ estarían en buenas manos.

—Pues quiero tres _melón-pan_ , dos _kurimu-pan_ , un _jamu-pan_ , dos _nikuman_ porque aún hace frío y me apetece. ¡Ah! Y dos de esos bollos que no se qué son porque seguro son típicos de Chiba o algo así. Y hoy creo que puedo con un super bocadillo especial de esos que tú te comías —recitó Naruko sin pausa mientras ponía el dedo en su barbilla pensativo como si se planteara comprar algo más.

Tadokoro comenzó a envolver cada pedido en papel y luego fue metiéndolos en una bolsa.

—Marchando. Te daré también un _An-pan_ por cuenta de la casa, creo que es el mejor para ti.

Naruko entrecerró los ojos mientras fruncía sus labios.

—Aunque no lo creas he pillado la indirecta, pero no me importa, lo acepto. Necesito comer mucho para entrenar para la _Inter High_ , pero eso es algo que tú ya no entiendes.

Tadokoro no se dejó intimidar y respondió al mismo nivel que su excompañero.

—Sí, come pelirrojo y quizás puedas crecer un poquito o los chicos de primero serán más altos que tú y quedarás mal como senpai. Aunque nunca superarás a Imaizumi en altura.

—¡Oye, viejo! Que sepas que he crecido dos centímetros desde la pasada _Inter High_. ¡Dos!

Naruko y Tadokoro se miraron fijamente tratando de no perder el aura competitiva y luego ambos se echaron a reír. Con la risa fuerte de Jin y la particular risa de Shōkichi. Sus peleas eran siempre así. Con mil puyas y sobrenombres que ya tenían interiorizados. Así era su dinámica y su relación y ninguno tenía la más mínima intención de cambiarla. No tendría sentido entonces.

Tadokoro siguió empacando las compras de Naruko mientras este sacaba su cartera de la parte trasera de su maillot. Jin le tendió la bolsa mientras le decía el precio y después de que Naruko le pagara, volvió a hablar.

—Pero no dejes que nadie te venza en velocidad, nunca.

—Eso ni lo dudes —contestó Naruko con determinación y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

El pelirrojo salió del establecimiento con más ganas de entrenar de las que ya tenía. Con ganas de correr por grandes planos e incluso seguir entrenando su escalada. La _Inter High_ era algo imprevisible y tenía que estar preparado para todo. Comería, todo lo que pudiera, más que Aoyagi si podía y casi tanto como Tadokoro, bebería leche y seguiría creciendo. En altura y como ciclista.

Tadokoro terminó de meter el dinero en la caja registradora y se sentó de nuevo. Al hacerlo vio en la vitrina el nuevo tipo de galletas que había hecho su madre hacía una semana y no pudo evitar sonreír. Eran pequeñas, no eran de chocolate por lo que siempre eran ignoradas por los infantes que solo se maravillaban viendo todo aquello que llevara cacao, pero tenían algo que llamaba la atención. En el centro tenían una parte de mermelada de fresa, pequeña pero llamativa, con un color que era imposible ignorar. Pequeñas pero llamativas, como cierto chico que acababa de salir de la tienda.

Tadokoro sonrió. Esas galletas llamaban la atención de todos aquellos que las veían y quien las probaba acertaban al decir que eran mucho mejores de lo que su aspecto decía.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y sin reparar en la diferencia horaria a la cual nunca se acostumbraría, escribió un mensaje para Makishima quien probablemente lo leería pero no contestaría. La nostalgia era algo caprichosa, pero agradable. Esa tarde su radiante Specialized y él correrían un rato.

Mientras, cogería una de esas galletas con mermelada que él mismo había catado antes que nadie. Porque a veces no solo las galletas son más de lo que parecen a simple vista.

* * *

.

Sobre los bollos:

Melón-pan: Su superficie es crujiente; pero el interior es blando y aterciopelado. Hay varias explicaciones para el origen de su nombre: la opinión más corriente es que esa capa externa crujiente parece la piel de un melón.

Kurimu-pan: Bollo relleno de crema de castaña.

Jamu-pan: Bollo relleno de mermelada.

Nikuman: Bollo al vapor relleno de carne.

An-pan: Bollo relleno con una mermelada de habichuelas (frijoles).

(El chiste está en que Tadokoro le suele llamar alubia/frijol por su pelo rojo)

En teoría, el Sensei ha dicho que estos dos siguen en contacto y que Tadokoro ayuda/trabaja en la panadería de su familia.

No pude evitar escribir porque este dúo es sin duda magnifico. Adoro su amistad y rivalidad, llena de respeto, motivación y admiración.


End file.
